Disney Pirate or Princess: Make Your Choice
Disney Pirate or Princess: Make Your Choice was a both parade and show at Disneyland Park (Paris), as part of its 25th anniversary celebration and a promotional event titled "Festival of Pirates and Princesses" back on March 30, 2018. It closing date was March 17, 2019 just shy of 18 days for it's one year continuation. It involves more than 85 performers. Show director Christophe Leclercq has created an interactive and unrestricted show: “This is the first time we have ever immersed our guests so fully in an outdoor show. They decide on their team and they experience a different story depending on the choice they make.” Show summary During this daily interactive show, Disney Pirates led by Minnie Mouse will shove off at the top of the tide to sail down Main Street, U.S.A. and Central Plaza Stage. With an acrobatic extravaganza blasting across the bow, Minnie’s pirate ship will come about to face off and meet Mickey Mouse accompanied by a Disney Princess Regalia in front of Le Château de la Belle au Bois Dormant and Le Théâtre du Château. Guests can choose to join in the fun of a Buccaneer Bash or dance the waltz in the middle of the Royal Ball for an epic grand finale. It took place several times a day at the park, featuring many Disney characters and dozens of colorful performers. Guests can choose a different side each time for a unique experience celebrating these two worlds like never before. The floats The two worlds will merge several times a day. Setting off from opposite ends of the Parade route, both the Pirates float and Disney Princesses float stop halfway and immerse guests in a musical celebration. Then, the floats will head to Central Plaza where they’ll come together for a spectacle of guest interaction. The park recycled two floats and themes from its former daytime parade, Disney Magic on Parade, which ran until early 2017, at which point it was replaced by Disney Stars on Parade. Princess Float On the Princesses float, guests will see the Princess heroes, like Cinderella and Belle. Guests will also see more recent favorites, like Rapunzel. Christophe says, “There will be nine Disney Princesses in total, as well as Moana—and they will be joined by none other than Mickey Mouse!” They will be surrounded by a troupe of dancers in costumes bursting with flowers and other natural sculptures and will be celebrating the Fantasyland world, where dreams come true. Pirates Side On the Pirate side, a huge galleon will sail down Main Street, U.S.A. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee will be on-board, up against Peter Pan and Wendy Darling, as well as Minnie Mouse in her best buccaneer outfit! “New Characters also join this crew, including Jake the Never Land Pirate from Disney Junior’s Jake and the Never Land Pirates, who will sail by on the hull of his ship!”. An acrobatic crew of pirates can be seen leaping from one mast to another or up into the air, making this spring cruise a joyful, musical adventure celebrating the spirit of Adventureland. References Category:Extinct Attractions Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Disneyland Paris entertainment Category:Former Disneyland Paris Attractions Category:Fantasyland Category:Adventureland Category:Disney Princesses Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Minnie Mouse Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Cinderella Category:Peter Pan Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Tangled Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Brave Category:Moana Category:Central Plaza Stage Category:Le Théâtre du Château